


The Kings Demise

by Lyrikin



Series: Original - Webcomic Extras [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Backstory, Dragons, Extra, Fantasy, Gen, Soulmarkers, Soulmarks, Steampunk, webcomic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrikin/pseuds/Lyrikin
Summary: A letter of the past depicting how it all started.But not everything.





	The Kings Demise

**Author's Note:**

> This is some extra backstory for my future webcomic. If it interests you please do tell!

I don't know what to do anymore. If I leave now I'm sure to be captured. Please, whatever you do.

 

_ Don't come here. _

 

After the king's murder nothing has been normal. His advisor has taken over in his place. He's sending knights into our houses. Taking children and murdering mothers and fathers.

 

I think he's after the Soulmarkers. And you know what that means for me.

 

I heard the murder was because of his own dragon. I don't believe a word of it. It was premeditated. It has to be. For years now dragons have been our friends and the source of our Marks. This wouldn't happen without reason. I'm thinking it's the advisor. He's been thirsting for power for years. I just never thought it would happen. At least now. Maybe in time.

 

I need you to listen to me carefully. After you read this letter, burn it. You have to trust me. If anything were to happen you or brother I couldn't live with that guilt. So listen.

 

Do you remember where we used to play as children, where the two widows meet to point to the sun? I'm heading there. It should be far enough into the forest that they will be lost till madness if I get seen. Do you still remember how to get through? I know it's been years but just remember.

 

Close your eyes. And let your mind guide you. 

If you hear the beast  _ don't open your eyes. _

If you open your eyes you become a threat, just continue to follow your mind and second nature will kick in.

 

They don't know and the beast’s true form with be there demise. It'll taunt them. Chase them and kill them.

 

I need you to meet me there and be careful, they won't stop searching till our heads are on pikes.

 

Hide brother's Soulmark. I don't want him to get into a situation like before. I will pray for your safety. I hope this dies down soon. With me still breathing.

And if not.

 

So be it.

 

My only purpose is to protect both of you, and if I succeed in the end, it doesn't matter.

 

I'll meet up with you soon. I promise. Either here or in the afterlife. We will meet again.

 

Farewell for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be making these as extra things that are referenced in the webcomic but won't be physically there. Or just for extra context.


End file.
